Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) is a popular wireless protocol to obtain network access—often to the Internet. Typically, a WiFi access point broadcasts a Service Set Identification (SSID) that is detected by user devices. The user devices typically respond to the SSID with an access code that is pre-stored in the WiFi access point. The WiFi access point provides network access if the user-provided access code matches the pre-stored access code. The user typically manages multiple access codes for the various WiFi access points that they use. Unfortunately, these WiFi access points are not used to provide effective and efficient user control over WiFi network access.
Other wireless networks also include user authorization systems that control network access. For example, 3G networks may have an Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting (AAA) system, and 4G networks may have a Home Subscriber Server (HSS). These other wireless networks also provide network access to user devices. Unfortunately, the other wireless networks are not used to provide effective and efficient user control over WiFi network access.
In particular, WiFi access points and these other wireless networks are not effectively used in an integrated manner to provide efficient user control over WiFi network access.